Tamen Gibruch
| Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = Collar rank insignia. | Species = Chandir | Born = 24th century | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Occupation = officer }} Tamen Gibruch was a male Chandir from the planet Chand Aad, born in the mid-24th century. He was one of the first of his politically unaligned people to serve in the Federation Starfleet. ( ; |Seize the Fire}}) Biography Career history By the year 2381, Gibruch had attained the rank of lieutenant commander and was assigned to the starship as gamma shift officer of the watch, following the transfer of Fo Hachesa. ( ) In 2382, Gibruch protested against Captain William T. Riker agreeing to beam to the Gorn Hegemony ship, , at First Myrmidon Gog'resssh's insistence. Later, he ordered an incoming object to be taken aboard despite not knowing what it was, and being threatened by the Gorn vessel. Gibruch was relieved to discover that the object was an escape pod containing Captain Riker, and embarrassed at the praise bestowed upon him by his commanding officer after explaining that he guessed the escape pod wasn't a photon torpedo because at the time the object was released, the S'alath s torpedo launchers weren't armed. Gibruch then manned a tactical station to monitor the away team aboard the Brahma-Shiva device in orbit of Hranrar, as well as the S'alath. ( |Seize the Fire}}) Later the same year while in command of the bridge, Gibruch reported the departure of Commander Christine Vale's away team to Ta'ith, aboard the Type-11 shuttlecraft , to Captain Riker. Later in his shift, Gibruch relinquished the center seat to Riker when an unidentified vessel approached the Titan. Acting as first officer, he gently disciplined the Andorians on the bridge who were dismayed that the incoming vessel may be the come to remove them from Titan to less sensitive posts following Andor's secession from the United Federation of Planets. He used a multi-tonal, dissonant chord generated by his cranial trunk that rose quickly in pitch and volume to interrupt them before addressing Lieutenant Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa and the others. ( ) In November 2385, Gibruch was on the Titan's bridge when the Breen Confederacy battlecruiser, Gor Taboka, along with the Pell Togah and two other Breen landers, attacked. Once Commander Vale arrived on the bridge, he reported the situation to her as she took command. ( ) Personal life Gibruch stated to Riker—not long after he was assigned to the Titan in 2381—that he had little interest or talent for music, despite his race being known for their impressive musical abilities. Instead, he was far more concerned with advancing in his career, and was quite serious and ambitious. ( ) Vocal similitudes * When Gibruch shook his head, the sound emanating from the swinging cranial trunk reminded Riker of an Australian didgeridoo, and his normal speaking voice was like that of the woodwind section of an orchestra. ( |Seize the Fire}}) * Gibruch's voice reminded Deanna Troi of the chime-like sounds of muktok leaves being blown in the winds of . She found it to be quite musical. ( ) * Riker thought Gibruch's interruption of the Andorian bridge crew sounded like "a boot-camp reprimand delivered by a glass trombone", and that his whisper was like a wind-chime in the breeze. ( ) Appendices Connections Background * In Seize the Fire, Gibruch is consistently described as having "tails" or "trunks", plural, despite other works attributing him with just one, like the other Chandir seen so far. * In the first edition of Absent Enemies Gibruch was missing. Instead, the third-shift watch officer was Fo Hachesa, despite the fact that Hachesa had transferred off Titan after the events of Star Trek: Destiny. This error was acknowledged by the author, John Jackson Miller, and subsequent editions replaced Hachesa with Gibruch. category:chandir category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet command division personnel category:starfleet commanders category:uSS Titan personnel